Nicktoons: Storm Surge
by Voltaradragoness
Summary: A violent storm blazes throughout the dimensions and upon realizing this,The Nicktoons Unite to track down the source before their homes are obliterated. They won't escape unscathed however,as the source itself wants these children to suffer. Accepting OCs(Follow the rules inside) Read and Review Please!
1. Universal Surge

_**Alright,after a while i finally have a new story idea. And this one may involve your OCs! But I'll get to that,first;**_

 _ **Here is a summary of my own OC. A lot of you have asked questions about her so here are her details right at the start so that i don't have to give a long winded one in the actual story.**_

 _ **Name: Morgan Rose Kelsey**_

 _ **Nickname: Moony**_

 _ **Gender: Female**_

 _ **Age: 16**_

 _ **Appearance: Tanned peach skin/Green eyes(Natural and a darker shade than Danny's)/Long messy dark brown hair(Almost anime levels of long)/thin body type(Ribs show slightly)**_

 _ **In reference to the other Nicktoons: Same height as Danny/Slightly shorter than Jenny**_

 _ **Clothes: Purple tank-top with a black symbol on the front(Resembling a reptile's footprint)/Purple hoodie with cyan stars on it/Black sweatpants/Black and blue sneakers with laces/purple glasses with rhinestones forming the shape of a butterfly on one side/Pendant with a circular charm containing a cyan crescent moon with a red dragon's eye over it.**_

 _ **Personality: Shy with a white hot temper. Constantly feels socially awkward and always seems nervous. Recently she feels constant lament. Extremely loyal and sympathetic and does not hesitate to leap in front of a friend if they are in danger. Although she does have much more restraint than the other Nicktoons and often tried to play it safe as she doesn't want to get herself of others hurt. When she's mad however,she tends to lose that restraint and will often yell expletives and scream in an almost inhuman way. Otherwise however,she actually tries to think things out and is the only other person who seems to think on a level close to Jimmy.**_

 _ **Backstory: After her mother was captured by the Syndicate,she was lured into their clutches and they managed to awaken powers that had been dormant in her body since her birth. However,this came with an unfortunate side effect for her,not so for the syndicate. An evil being that was contained within her,simply known as Sirena took control and threw every universe into chaos,using her host's inner hatred for people to fuel her power. When the Nicktoons fought her,her other side,Morgan was able to resist Sirena's control long enough to give them an advantage and they beat her. They later rescued her and her mother from the Syndicate. Now she aids them,if they should ever need her help.**_

 _ **Powers: Her powers are based off that of a Siren. A mythological creature that had the ability to seduce using their heavenly voices. Her concept is a mix of that plus the interpretation seen in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. Her necklace does not contain her power,it helps her control it. She does not need it to use her powers,but doing so without it could cause Sirena to regain control. It's like a restraint. When using it,she gains a transformation like Danny or Manny.**_

 _ **This transformation involves her magic enveloping her and encasing her in a crystal enclosure. During which she gains length to her hair,a black band that connects it and two colored stripes that start from the tips of her bangs all the way down to the ends of her hair,two peach colored animal ears,and two frilled black Siren wings. Those combined with her magic coating her enables flight,despite her having no control of her wings movements. Once it's finished,the crystal coat cracks and comes off.**_

 _ **In this form she can:**_

 _ **~Fly**_

 _ **~Send blasts of red sound waves from her mouth**_

 _ **~Spawn crystal shards that she can use as projectiles**_

 _ **~Use her nails as claws for melee attacking**_

 _ **~If wounded,she can reach into her wound and turn her blood into small blades(Usually a last resort)**_

 _ **~Control the minds of others with her alluring song(Is afraid to use it after what she did to Timmy)**_

 _ **~Transform into a full on Siren form(Usually used as a last resort as it takes a lot of power)**_

 _ **Like Danny,she will lose the transformation if:**_

 _ **~She becomes too weak**_

 _ **~Loses Consiousness**_

 _ **~Her pendant is damaged or cracked**_

 _ **Extra Details:**_

 _ **~Has burns on her face/neck/and stomach from her fight with Nicktoons that never healed.**_

 _ **~Eyes glow red when emotions spike or when using powers**_

 _ **~Has high functioning Autism**_

 _ **~Has limited sight(Hence the glasses)**_

 _ **~ Is hyper sensitive to pain(Especially in the stomach area)**_

 _ **~Is easily startled by loud noises**_

 _ **Now that i have that covered,here's my idea. For each universe in this story i will except three OCs to have some purpose in the story. You will not be a main character but your character will do something useful .Whether it be giving the Nicktoons information or even being an important bystander that gets rescued. Send me a PM with your character's info plugged into the form i will have at the end of the chapter. If you do not fill out the form i will ignore you.**_

 _ **Here are the slots(These will be filled as i get PMs)**_

 _ **Danny's Universe:**_

 _ **1:**_

 _ **2:**_

 _ **3:**_

 _ **Jimmy's Universe:**_

 _ **1:**_

 _ **2:**_

 _ **3:**_

 _ **Timmy's Universe:**_

 _ **1:**_

 _ **2:**_

 _ **3:**_

 _ **Jenny's Universe:**_

 _ **1:**_

 _ **2:**_

 _ **3:**_

 _ **Morgan's Universe:**_

 _ **1:**_

 _ **2:**_

 _ **3:**_

 _ **Form will be at the end of the chapter! ENJOY!**_

"Speaking"

 _Thoughts/Text messages_

 **Written on paper**

 ** _Voice Warp/voice effect  
_**

~~~~: Line Break

* * *

Thunder boomed in the distance as rain pounded against the windows that shielded the students at Casper High. Sam,who was paying more attention than ninety percent of the classroom was surprised when she noticed her friend Danny was still awake. His head was down,which was why she assumed he had fallen asleep like always,but a few moments ago he shifted his head and revealed that his blue eyes were indeed open.

" _Weird...usually the second Lancer starts talking,he's out like a light_." she thought as Mr Lancer finished his lecture and turned away from his board.

"Before the bell rings,i want to remind you that there is no school tomorrow as this horrendous storm is not supposed to let up,in fact it's supposed to get worse so stay inside." he said,slightly higher in volume as he knew his class was catatonic.

This of course woke everyone up and they let out a cheer right as the bell rang across the building,releasing them to their next classes.  
Rising from her chair and grabbing her bag,Sam noticed Danny made no move of his own,so she walked over and nudged his shoulder.

"Danny? You in there anywhere?"

His head shot up and he looked at her,smiling. "Yeah,I'm here. Sorry Sam,kinda spaced out."

Sam let out a soft laugh. "I'm just surprised you were awake."

Danny shrugged. "So am i to be honest."

"Well,let's get going. Get your bag."

Nodding,he reached down and grabbed his black backpack,following Sam out the door after.

"What do you think is up with this storm?" Sam asked,thunder shaking the school again.

"Not sure. We usually don't get storms like this. At least,not this time of year."

Sam's eyes widened slightly when a possible explanation came to mind. "You don't think it's Vortex,do you?"

Danny stopped dead for a moment,but then took a breath and went back to walking. "I sure as heck hope not. I'd rather not deal with him again."

"I don't think any of us want to deal with him again. Especially if you end up with those weird powers again."

Danny let himself blush. "Look i wasn't that moody..."

"No,you were as emotional as a girl on her-" she stopped when she saw her hybrid friend glaring daggers at her,blue eyes glowing green to show just how evident his anger was.

"Alright,but you get my point."

He sighed. "Alright,yeah i was a bit emotional but-"

Now it was his turn to be interrupted. Lightning suddenly surged through the sky and with a pop and a sizzle the lights above the two blew. Soon the other lights in the building followed suit.

"Ahh! What the-"

"Shoot,powers out. Hold on." Danny said,as a green light suddenly lit up the pitch black hallway.

"Thanks. Nice to have a flashlight for a friend."

"Ha ha...so,should we find a teacher or?"

Sam looked around and tried to listen for anyone trying to call the students together,but there was only silence. "Let's try the gym. Usually when there's an emergency that's not life threatening the teachers shove us into the gym."

"Alright." he agreed,increasing the range of the light emitting from his hand. "Let's go."

* * *

Jimmy rested his face in his hand,an annoyed expression plastered to his face. Not at the fact that Ms. Fowl was repeating a lesson he's heard a million times,but the fact that the massive Thunderstorm going on outside kept him awake most of the night. It wasn't that it scared him,like it did Carl,but constant noise and flashes of light seeping through your curtains is bound to keep anyone from sleep. Especially as it seemed to get worse as the night went on into the day.

"Psst! Jimmy!" whispered a voice,calling Jimmy's attention. Turning he saw Carl was holding out a note while looking nervously at Ms. Fowl. Quickly he snatched the piece of paper and hid it before she saw. Once he was sure she wasn't looking,he unfolded it in his lap.

 **What's up with this storm? I was too afraid to sleep,what about you?** It said.

Dark blue eyes darting back and forth,Jimmy quickly wrote a reply on the paper and handed it back to Carl.

 **I don't know,Carl. I wasn't afraid of it,but i didn't sleep either. I've never seen a storm like this.**

Jimmy regretted writing that last part when he saw Carl's face gain a fear-filled expression. Although his annoyance grew stronger when he was given the note again.

 **Don't be mad,but i was kind of hoping this was your fault...**

Jimmy thought about crumpling it up and tossing it at his friend's head,but then realized he probably just wanted an explanation to comfort himself with and with that thought,the growing anger in his eyes shifted to sympathy as he wrote a reply and gave it back.

 **It's OK,I'm not mad. I almost wish it was ,then at least I'd have an explanation.**

After that,Carl didn't hand the note back and Jimmy shifted his focus or lack of it back to his teacher. Relief flooded his mind when he saw her finish. At the end she simply said that there was no school tomorrow as the storm didn't intend to let up. However she didn't get the chance to completely finish before an impossibly loud boom of thunder tore through the building and everyone's ears, right before a bolt of lightning struck the structure right near the cafeteria.

The panic didn't start until the fire alarms went off,then there was nothing but screaming and Ms. Fowl attempting to give her students instructions. She didn't really need to however as everyone began running as fast as they could to the nearest exit.  
Jimmy and Carl stayed close as they fought their way through the crowd of terrified children.

"We're not getting anywhere!" Carl yelled,almost being drowned out.

Jimmy looked around frantically, teeth slightly bared indicating nervousness. "Carl,do you see Cindy, Libby,or Sheen anywhere?"

Carl quickly looked around. "I think i see Libby up there and I'm pretty sure Sheen's already outside. His class was doing some outdoor session."

Not able to see them,Jimmy ended up tripping over his own foot and fell into the back of boy slightly younger than him,although the boy was too freaked out to notice. "Do you see Cindy anywhere?" he repeated.

"I don't think so,Jim."

"Oh no..." he thought,as the smell of smoke reached him and the others. This only caused the already loud crowd to get louder and more frantic. Eventually,Jimmy and Carl lost sight of one another.

Once the crowd finally got outside, they began to settle down although some stared fearfully at the blaze that was starting to become visible from their school as they all tried to avoid the rain. Trying to regain some composure himself,Carl took his inhaler out of his pocket after ducking into an unlocked car and used it,stopping when an adult came up to him.

She was young,5"6, blond hair and a black dress with brown eyes. He knew her as a teaching assistant he sometimes talked too. Her name was Mrs. Vice.

"Excuse me,you're name is Carl right?" she asked.

He put his inhaler back into his pocket and nodded. She then wrote something on a paper fastened to a clipboard,which he assumed was a type of roll call. What she said next almost gave him a panic attack.

She turned away and shouted into the crowd; "Has anyone seen a boy named Jimmy Neutron?"

* * *

Darkness. That's all Timmy could see. He stood in an unfamiliar area that seemed to have nothing to offer other than blackness. Even the floor he stood on was just empty shadow. His blue eyes darted around the area as he attempted to keep himself from panicking.

" _What's going on here? Where even is this_!?"

 _ **"What's going on here? Where even is this!?"**_

His eyes stopped and widened upon realizing that his thoughts were echoing throughout the shade. "What the-!"

" _Okay...seriously,what is going on here? Did i make a wish that backfired? I don't remember wishing to be sent to a freaky place like this though..."_

He waited for a moment and sighed realizing that that thought wasn't gonna echo like his previous one. Looking around again,he glanced up and saw movement. The shadows above him seemed to be moving. Squinting,he quickly noticed what looked like a small yellow light.

 _"Is that...a star?"_

 _ **"Is that...a star?"**_

 _"Okay,that's getting annoying."_

He started to look away,but as he did the light became brighter and reflected off the ground,regaining his attention and causing his face to contort in fear.

 _"That's not a star!"_

 _ **"That's not a star!"**_

He threw himself to the left as a bright bolt of lightning struck the ground where he had been standing. As he skidded across the floor,he covered his eyes due to the sudden flash as his eyes had grown used to the darkness.

"What was...that?" he asked aloud,to no one. He looked at the spot where the floor had been struck and then back up at the shifting shadows.

"I guess those are...storm clouds? But how are they indoors? Or at least i assume I'm indoors..."

He picked himself up,but nearly fell down again when another voice echoed through the dark.

" _ **We've gotta get out of here! Now!**_ "

Knowing that voice all too well,Timmy became frantic again,trying to locate the owner. "Jimmy!? Where are you!?"

" **We're trapped!** " echoed another voice. This one older.

"Danny!? Guys,where are you!?" he yelled again,still receiving no indication that they heard him.

 **"Guys! LOOK OUT!"**

" **Jenny! DON'T!** "

Two more voices,both female. Timmy called out a third time,but instead of an auditory answer,he was given a visual one. Above him,lightning flashed multiple times,giving him a view of the shadows that were his friends. Danny,Jenny,and a second female were in the air,eyes glowing pupiless green,white and red. Jimmy was being held by Danny and strangely his eyes were glowing pupiless dark blue.

Before he could call out a fourth time,he watched in horror as lightning surged through clouds and electrocuted all of them,their screams echoing through his ears,forcing him to cover them again. The last thing he saw was them all falling out of the thunder clouds.

Timmy shot up in his bed,alerting his godmother who was playing with Poof on the other side of his room. Normally she wouldn't have been worried,but the fact that his normally shiny blue eyes were wild with fear and that his breathing was ragged was more than enough to set off her motherly heart.  
Rushing over,she put a hand on his shoulder. "Timmy? Timmy,dear are you alright?"

He didn't seem to hear her. Cosmo,who just poofed himself out of the fishbowl had one of his bright ideas and made a bucket of water appear over Timmy's head.

"Cosmo,I'm not sure that's such a good-"

Too late,the water coated the poor kid,but it did snap him out of it. "Augh! What the-! Oh,i'm back in my room." he sputtered,wiping his face on his blanket.

"I fixed Timmy!" Cosmo spouted,gleefully,despite receiving a glare from Wanda. With a wave of her own wand,she dried the boy off.

"Timmy are you alright?" she repeated.

He blinked,then looked at her. "Huh? Oh,yeah I'm fine. Why?"

She gave him the look she gave when she didn't believe him. "What?"

She sighed. "Timmy,you were breathing extremely heavily and you looked horrified. I don't think you can blame me for thinking you're not okay."

He looked away for a moment with a grim look on his face,before he could respond,Poof jumped into his lap and looked at him with a concerned yet adorable expression that he knew his god-brother couldn't ignore and he didn't. The boy smiled and gave him a hug.

"Don't worry about me. I just had a nightmare that's all. I get those all the time."

Wanda softened her tone. "Can you tell me what it was about?"

Timmy looked away again,but answered. "Not right now,but i think i can later." he said,getting out of bed and placing Poof on it. His fairies watched as he started to rummage around in his bedside table's drawers.

"Whatcha looking for Timmy?" Cosmo asked.

"My Re-Caller."

* * *

Lightning flashed,illumination Jenny's bedroom as she watched it from her window,unfazed. School was cancelled for her that day due to the massive thunderstorm and that was fine with her. She was happy to not have to put with the negativity that was thrown at her constantly. No villains seemed to wanna pull anything today either,which again pleased her. Downside was that she was bored. Looking out her window was the most entertaining thing she could do,as she had been used to doing so before she met Brad and Tuck.

Thunder boomed in the distance as raindrops assaulted her window,which according to a text Brad sent her earlier terrified Tuck,be to her it was relaxing,almost therapeutic. What wasn't so therapeutic was the loud crash that resounded from the lower floor of her house. Using the speed she had been built with,she instantly flew down the stairs into the kitchen where she saw her mother trying to deal with a broken window.

"Mom! What happened?" she asked,voice frantic as the wind and water from the storm blew into the room and her face.

"XJ9! Help me cover this window!" she yelled,grabbing a couple wooden boards.

"Ah jeez..." she started,walking over and picking one up herself along with some nails. "This storm is crazy."

"You're telling me! I measured the wind speed and I've determined that it's almost forty miles per hour!"

Jenny almost dropped the nail she was hammering in. "You're kidding!"

"I wish i was. We've never had a storm this severe."

Finishing with the last board,Jenny sighed and placed a hand behind her neck. "I feel bad for Tuck. Thunderstorms have always terrified him"

Her mother sat down at the table,taking a sip from a glass of water that somehow hadn't toppled over.

"I wonder if some outside force is responsible..." she whispered to herself,but due to Jenny having super-human hearing,she took it as a question aimed at her.

"I don't know what could be the cause. Not even Gigavolt could do something like this,and i doubt Vexus could either."

Slightly surprised at the unwanted answer,Wakeman gave her metallic daughter a look. "I wasn't saying it was another robot. It could be something we haven't seen before."

She turned and gave her own look,ponytails above her head shifting with the movement. "What gives you that idea?"

"Well." she said,gaining a serious expression that she knew Jenny hated. "You have been traveling to different universes and conversing with others of them. I feel it's entirely possible those actions could cause repercussions here."

Jenny frowned and lowered her ponytails. She knew that look and that tone. It had disapproval written all over it. Something she was used to and hated hearing from her mother. "Mom. IF i did cause something,which i doubt i did,i will handle it. You built me,yet you always seem to have this idea i can't handle...well anything. You didn't used to before."

Her mother's expression shifted into a slight smile.

"Jenny." she started,catching the robotic female off guard with the use of her self-given name.

"I'll be honest. When i first built you,i felt almost nothing for you and i felt all you were for was to defend. Over time however,your growing AI and personality made me begin to realize you were more than a weapon. You were my daughter. That realization i guess changed me from a non-caring creator to a mother. By definition,i always have this feeling you can't handle what you're meant to,not only because i care,but because you're just so...human i forget sometimes that you're not."

Jenny's ponytails came back and she gave her mother a smile and soft chuckle.

"Thanks mom." she said, in a soft tone,walking over and giving her mother a hug.

Wakeman noticed something when she did so and it wasn't the first time she had. Jenny's eyes always seemed to shine with a light that is normally only seen in humans. Robots always have dull lifeless eyes,but not her. Not her little girl. Her black eyes reflected light like a person's. And not because of her optical lenses.

As they let go,Jenny looked at the boarded window. "Hope this storm lets up soon though."

"Agreed. Last thing we need is for the power to go out."

Jenny froze. She hadn't thought of that. " _Aw man! If the power goes out,i won't be able to charge! That could seriously be a problem."_

Little did she know that there was gonna be a bigger problem waiting for her when she went back upstairs. As she entered her unlit bedroom,another flash of lightning struck,this time it was so bright that it blinded her for a moment and when her sight returned,she saw a small white light on her bedside table. It was from her Re-Caller. Speed walking over,she picked it up and answered it. When she did,the familiar face of Timmy Turner came on screen. His expression frightened her slightly however.

"Timmy? Why are you calling me? Is something wrong?"

"I-I i think so! You're gonna think I'm crazy,but i just had a nightmare about you guys and i! We were in some freaky storm,similar to the one that's been bugging me all day,and well..."

"Wait." she interrupted. "Did you say a it's storming in your universe? Is it really bad?"

"Yeah,why do you-"

Thunder and lightning both shook Jenny's house so harshly she briefly thought it was gonna collapse. This answered the young boy's question before he could even finish and his eyes went wild again.

"Looks like I'm not the only one...oh my gosh what if..."

"Timmy,answer me. What's wrong?"

"If we both have a freak storm going on,then it might be going on in Neutron's universe too!"

"Why does that have you all freaked out?" she asked,still not understanding the young boy's fear.

"Because i dreamed something happened to us during this storm and now Neutron's not answering his Re-Caller!"

Jenny's eyes shrank and if she'd had a real heart,it would have stopped right there.

* * *

Five long nails clicked against the top of a silver desk as the owner stared blankly at her teacher with a dark green gaze. Morgan,or Moony as she had been recently called was barely able to keep herself awake as the storm going on outside made her sleepy and slightly depressed. In other words,not really in the mood to learn about Biology she already knew.  
She took a breath and leaned to the side to get a snack out of her black backpack that said Skull Candy on the front. As she did,she noticed something was alit within it. The white light indicated a screen's light but that confused her as her cell phone was on her desk and she hadn't brought her 3DS that day.

" _What else could it.._." she thought,digging through the debris in the carrier. " _Wait,could it be my..._ "

Her guess was proven right when she uncovered her Re-Caller.

 _"Holy crap,it **is** my Re-Caller! But...why?"_

She pulled it out and frantically tried to think her way out of the classroom. She tried raising her hand. Her teacher,Ms. Kirsti called on her.

"Can i go to the bathroom?"

She shook her head. "We're right in the middle of something,Morgan. Wait a few minutes."

" _I don't have a few minutes! If they're calling me there must be something really wrong!"_ she screamed in her head,as she knew the Nicktoons were not too fond of her.

She tried to think of another way,but when she couldn't a familiar demonic voice echoed in the back of her mind. " **Use your powers.** "

She glared internally and held back a vile swear word. She never liked the idea of using her powers on others,especially what she needed to do right now.

" _No,i can't do that to her or any of them...even if there's one guy in here i really don't like_."

" **You know you have no choice. Do it.** "

She shut her eyes tight and let out a soft whimper. Normally she would never listen to this evil,but she cared more about her friends than her hate for the demon. Sighing in defeat,she focused her energy from her body,into her necklace,and then up her throat and finally out of her mouth and eyes. A heavenly melody began to resound throughout the room.

" _ **Hear my voice~ Listen and obey~ Forfeit your choice~ and let yourself sway.**_ "

Within moments,everyone in the room had stopped what they were doing and were now looking at her,eyes glazed over with the same misty red light that emitted from her own.

With that,and with shame all over her face,she grabbed her bag and phone and left,closing the door behind her. Then the light from her eyes vanished,releasing her peers from her control.

" _I swear to god i am never doing that again_." she thought as she ran into the girl's bathroom.

Finally,she leaned against a wall and answered the call. She watched as Jenny's face came into focus.

"Oh thank goodness! What took you so long to answer?" she asked,irritation hidden in her tone.

Moony sighed and let her own irritation be known. "I was in the middle of class! I just had to use my dumb ass mind control to get out and answer this! What's going on?"

Normally she would've held back the swearing around anyone of the Nicktoons,but she was pissed at what she had just done and unfortunately,Jenny was caught in her crossfire of anguish.

Jenny blinked and looked away,slightly guilty. "Oh,sorry about that. Forgot our dimensions are different."

A sound caught the Siren's attention. "Apparently not too much though,I've got a storm going on here too. It's apparently caused some damage already."

"Oh my gosh,not you too..." she said,to herself.

"Not me too? Jenny,what's wrong?"

She turned back to the girl. "Look,it's best if i explain in person. Can you escape and get to Timmy's house? I'm about to head there myself."

Moony blinked a few times as she processed that. "Um,sure...i guess. I'll be there in a few. See ya there."

With that she hung up.

Grabbed her bag again and letting out another whimper,she thrust herself through the nearby exit and activated the button on her Re-caller that summoned a portal. Then she leaped in with only one thought coating her shaded mind. _What is going on?_

* * *

 _ **And there ya go. Here's the form:**_

 _ **Name:**_

 _ **Gender:**_

 _ **Age:**_

 _ **Appearence:**_

 _ **Personality:**_

 _ **Your character can't have any powers. That's my only rule. (No shipping either)**_


	2. Blazing Uncertainty

Yay! Another update! I swear to god I'm working on my stories. I swear! Trust me,i have a few in the works and as per request i am going to redo my FNAF story and continue my Nicktoons/Sonic story. There will also be some Pokemon ones and possibly a collab coming soon too. There's even a one-shot I'm working on which involves a fandom i'm sure NONE of you are expecting. Look forward to that.

On a non-related note: I'm running on no sleep right now! WOOOOOO! Enjoy this super long chapter that took me i think a few months to write.

"Speaking"

 _Thinking_

 **Writing on paper or texts**

 _ **Voice effect/distortion**_

* * *

Jenny sat on the edge of her ten-year old friend's bed,careful not to destroy it. She had been there for about a half hour and had just finished her call with the only person she could turn to at the moment,Moony. Normally she wouldn't think to turn to her first and while she would never say it aloud,she didn't really want to. The robot female was sure she was not alone in this,but she always felt way too uneasy around the girl. She seemed just a bit...unhinged and so,she and the other Nicktoons tried to stay away from her,but this was too weird and due to the storm being in her universe as well as hers and seemingly the other's...she felt she had no choice but to involve her.

Letting out a mechanical sigh,she let her mind drift.

 _A storm though. A storm that is unusually violent and is happening across the multiverse? I don't even have a guess as to what this is or what the cause is. What i do have a guess on however,is that it's bad news and we need to do something about it before it becomes a real threat._

She also couldn't help but feel the worry that slowly crept up the place where her heart would've been,would she have had one. Even though she was certainly fast,she came too late as Timmy,being the impatient little boy he was,had already gone to Retroville where she was informed by Wanda had the same situation. Considering what he had told her over their call,she didn't really blame him,although she did secretly wish he had waited for her.

Like Wanda,she didn't want him going alone without backup. If there was one thing the Nicktoons had learned over their time as a team,it's that there's strength in numbers. This time however,felt different somehow. This is yet another thing she would never say out loud,but this storm was actually freaking her out. People always joked about how since she wasn't human,she couldn't feel human emotions; like Fear.

This was untrue. She could feel fear just like any person,it's simply that most of the time her heroic programming overwrote it so she could do what she was made for. In a spare moment like this however,there was nothing for it to be overwritten by. She wasn't in battle,just sitting in a child's bedroom,listening to the disaster outside.

"Jenny,dear?" asked Wanda,concerned about Jenny's forlorn expression.

Her head snapped up and looked at the pink-haired fairy. "Hm? What is it,Wanda?"

She opened her mouth to respond,but it seemed like she couldn't find her words. She sighed. "Nothing,i guess. It's just that...you,Timmy and the others. You all always seem to get caught up in such calamities. I almost never see you guys smile or play...or even just act like kids anymore."

Jenny's frown remained,but she shrugged dismissively. "Well,to be honest...i was never meant to act like a kid,at least from what i understand. It just developed in my A.I and my mom learned to cope with it. The others...i don't know. As much as i dislike this fact,I'm not human so i don't think i could ever understand how the others could be so heroic."

Wanda let out a small laugh. "Well,if you want my two sense...I'd say it's a macho thing the others feel the need to show off. In other words,they're being typical boys."

Jenny laughed softly into her hand. "Makes sense to me."

As she laughed,she stopped and glanced behind her where Cosmo was trying to fit a square block into the circular hole of a toy Jenny didn't recognize  
"Stupid round hole!" he shouted repeatedly,making Jenny struggle not to laugh even harder out of respect.

Wanda however signaled to her that it was okay and she aloud herself. Cosmo noticed and turned to look at her with a confused expression. "What's so funny?"

* * *

"Wow,and we thought the hallways where dark." Sam thought,aloud as she and Danny,green glow still emanating from his hand,walked into the Gymnasium where they realized they had been correct in their assumption.

All the students had gathered and were sitting on the bleachers,awaiting instructions. Although Danny emitting his ectoplasmic glow gathered everyone's attention,much to his dismay. So he stopped it and he and Sam looked for somewhere to sit.

"Hey guys! Is that you?" Called a familiar voice.

Following the sound,and nearly tripping over ten people in the process,the duo found their friend,Tucker sitting on a bleacher with his legs out,an indication he was saving them a place to sit.

"Thanks,Tuck. They say anything about what's going on?" Danny asked,eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness.

"Not so far. I think and Mr. Lancer have been discussing it though. Kinda hard to hear over everyone chatting."

"No kidding." Sam complained. "I can barely hear you two,and you're right next to me."

"Hopefully we won't have to listen to it much-Augh!" Danny yelped,as another boom of thunder and flash of lightning shook the building. Causing not only him but the whole crowd to be startled in a mass of yelps and screams.

"Everyone,calm down!" shouted Mr. Lancer. "After some deliberation,we've decided that until this storm calms a little,it's not safe to send you all home. You'll have to stay here until it is."

The response to those words were a collection of groans and boos,arguably louder than the chatting.

"I know. I know,but would you rather try your luck with that wind and precipitation?"

Silence.

"That's what i thought. Now everyone,report to your homeroom classrooms and find a comfortable place."

With that,everyone began filtering out,but in reality it was everyone yelling censored expletives at the teacher and/or tripping over something or someone. Danny,Sam and Tucker were tempted to follow suit,but didn't bother since they'd be drowned out anyway.

"So,what do we do now?" Tucker asked,barely audible.

"What he just said?" Sam replied,tone insinuating that it was a stupid question.

"Can't you just fly us home? I mean if we're intangible,we can't get hurt can we?"

Danny shook his head. "As much as i hate agreeing with Mr. Lancer,he's right. Not even i could get through it safely. Even if i can't get hurt by the lightning,the wind would be too pushing and i wouldn't be able to fly straight. We'd most likely end up crashing."

As he explained,the trio started away from the large room and made their way into the crowded halls.

"Can you at least help with this? I can't breathe!"

"Would you stop complaining for five seconds?"

"Actually,I'm with him on this one. Come on,guys." he agreed,grabbing the two by the hands and pulling them down into the floor as the few kids that noticed either rolled their eyes and laughed or looked un-amused.

Landing on a lower floor,Danny was startled out of his intangibility by his Re-caller going off.

"Gah! What the-oh,this thing."

"Oh great."

Danny turned to the violet-eyed goth. "What?"

"Freaky storm,too strong for you to brave it,Re-caller going off,all signs point to a universal disaster." Sam listed,keeping track on her fingers as she went on.

"I didn't even think you still had that." Tucker stated.

"Guys,come on. I doubt it's that." he said,hitting a button and initiating the call. "Hello?"

The image came into view and it looked like Timmy's bedroom,making Danny raise and eyebrow. It only went higher as it seemed no one was in there.  
Then who could've initiated the call? "Timmy,are you pranking me again? Now's really not the time."

He was expecting the beaver boy to drop the act and say he was no fun,like the other times he'd tried this,but his eyes went wide when he heard a female gasp and Jenny coming into view.

"Jenny? What are you doing in Timmy's bedroom? Dare i ask?" he asked,attempting to crack a joke. Although he immediately flinched when he realized the robot girl was in no mood.

"What took you so long to answer! I sent out that signal almost an hour ago!"

Sam and Tucker looked at each other as the awkward was practically oozing out of this situation.

"I just now got the notification!" he half-yelled,getting defensive as he leaned against a nearby locker.

"Wait,what? Why would it..." she trailed off,being startled alongside Danny,Sam,and Tucker when the storm made itself known to her.

"Oh my gosh,you're kidding me right now..."

Noticing the unease in her emulated voice,Danny's eyes reflected a spark of worry. "Jenny? What-"

He didn't even need to ask,the storm plaguing Timmy's universe cried out for attention as well. Causing Sam and Tucker to both face-palm.

"Called it." Sam mumbled into her hand.

"Not helping guys. Jenny,what's going on? Can you tell me,please?" he asked,irritation becoming more evident in his own voice out of concern.

"I already told Moony this,come here and I'll explain what i can. I don't think you wanna get caught at school talking to a robot."

 _Great,She's involved in this..._

While Danny knew that she had a point,he couldn't help but ask; "How'd you know i was at school?"

"I heard the sound of the locker you're leaning against. I've heard it enough times that I'd know it anywhere. Plus i can see better in the dark than you guys."

"Okay...well i guess I'll be there soon?"

A loud thump,followed by a muffled expletive seized both Jenny and Danny's attention.  
"Uh Jen? What was that?"

"Well speak of the devil...that was Moony landing unceremoniously on the floor. At least she made it here in one piece."

Danny and Tucker stifled a laugh while Sam rolled her eyes. "Alright,I'll be there as soon as i can,okay?"

Her was caught off guard when Jenny looked back at him with intense emotion radiating off her black eyes.  
"Hurry,i don't like this." she stated,abruptly ending the call.

Blinking once or twice,Danny simply stood in place as his brain just seemed shut off.

"Well that was awkward." Tuck piped up,trying to break the silence.

"No kidding."

Sam's expression darkened. "Danny? What do you thinks going on?"

He looked back at her,unsure. "Not sure,but whatever it is,it's got Jenny pretty rattled and if even she's nervous,that cannot be good."

Sam inwardly groaned at the pun. "So i assume you're going?"

He didn't answer. He simply looked away,expression still conveying uncertainty.

* * *

Timmy stumbled as he fell from his Re-Caller's green portal and into Retroville. He yelped in surprise or maybe not surprise when rain immediately pelted him,soaking his hair and clothes. Realizing that he needed to act fast,he looked around and saw that he was right outside Jimmy's school.

 _Alright,just gotta find Neutron,chew him out for making me worry about his sorry butt,and then get the heck outta here._ he thought,dashing forward.

What he didn't expect was for someone to call out his name or what was his equivalent.  
"Small headed Timmy!"

Skidding to a halt and almost slipping,he looked behind him and saw Carl and Sheen waving at him,Libby not too far away. He intended to ignore them,but then realization smacked him in the face. _Wait...Carl,Sheen,and Libby? Where are Jimmy and Cindy?_

"Little boy?"

Timmy blinked at looked up at who he assumed to be a teacher,due to the badge she wore around her neck on a lanyard. "Uh,yeah?"

She nudged him back towards the grass where it seemed all the students were. "I need you to get back with the other kids,the building's not safe right now."

He glared at her with his fiery eyes,which refused to be burned out by the rain. "And it's perfectly fine for us to stand in the rain like idiots?"

She frowned and nudged him into a nearby tree. "Just stay here,alright? It's a mess right now and we're all trying to work this out. Parents are being called and everything so just be patient." With that,she walked off.

"Perfect."

"Timmy? What are you doing here?" Libby asked,walking over with the other two boys right behind her.

"Long story short,something whack is going on and this storm is more than just a storm,i think. I tried calling Neutron on his Re-Caller to see if he had any explanation,but he didn't answer,so i came to find him and give him a piece of my mind. Speaking of,why isn't he or Cindy with you?"

Nervousness,that's all the younger boy could see on their faces. And it is not what he wanted to see. "Guys? You're starting to freak me out,stop it."

"Timmy...when the fire alarms went off,everyone was evacuated and well...it was a huge mess trying to get out." Libby started.

"Yeah? And?" he urged,wrapping his arms around himself and shivering slightly at the precipitation.

Carl stepped forward. "Well,Sheen and Libby left through a door on the opposite side of the building,I was the only one who was with Jimmy and after a while we got separated...none of the teachers saw him get out and now they're looking for him. I don't think Cindy got out either cause they're looking for her too."

Timmy's face was a mix of fear,shock,and intense worry,he seemed to not be aware of it as he wasn't even trying to hide it. "Wait,you said the fire alarms went off...why would they? It's raining."

Sheen suddenly jumped forward. "That's because a huge bolt of lighting smashed into the building!" he said,a little too excitedly,smacking his hands together in a demonstration. "I think they said it set fire to the Cafeteria."

Timmy's jaw fell. "IT DID WHAT!?"

* * *

"Cindy! Are you there!?" Jimmy shouted,climbing over freshly fallen debris.

He was beside himself as despite the endlessly falling precipitation,the flames burning through his school scorched through it without hesitation and now he was forcing himself through it to find the girl he cared so much for.

 _What was i thinking? Even if i do find her,how will i get us out of here?_ He smacked himself.  
 _No! I will NOT think like that. I'll get us out of here. I will!_

Ducking under a fallen beam he raised his head and called Cindy's name again,more silence that the young genius was getting tired of.  
"I'm almost there i think..." He shook his head. "Ugh,the smoke is already getting to me."

Realizing he had nothing to cover his face with,he lifted the collar of his shirt and covered his nose with it. "Last thing i need to happen is for me to pass out due to smoke inhalation."

Climbing over one last fallen obstacle,he found himself in the cafeteria,now ablaze. The heat practically burned his eyes as they danced through the navy blue. Remembering to keep his face covered,he continued forward,still calling out his crush's name. Finally,he received an answer.

"Neutron! Is that you?"

Quickly moving toward the direction of the voice. He soon found her, leg trapped under a table.

"Are you alright!?"

"Well let's see,I'm trapped until a table in the middle of a blaze that's about to eat me alive. Of course I'm not alright!"

 _At least she still has the will to be sarcastic._ "I'll try to get you out. Sit still."

"Not like i have much of a choice."

Jimmy made his way to a part of the table he could get a grip on as Cindy braced herself,but she nearly had a heart attack when she heard her friend cry out in distress. "Jimmy,what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing...i just...burned my hand on the metal frame of the table. I couldn't see it with all the smoke in my eyes."

"Be careful you nitwit! I don't want to have to drag you outta here!"

How does she find the ability to act like that in situations like this? "I'm about to move it Cin,you ready?"

"As I'll ever be. Go!"

Jimmy groaned as he pushed against the seating that was twice his size. He was never known for his strength,but not even the stronger students would've been able to move it easily,so even though he was not one to give up,the thought echoed in his head,taunting him.

 _I can't. I'm not strong enough._

He fought against the thought however and kept pushing. Cindy glanced over at him with a look of sympathy and grimaced.

 _Who am i kidding? I can't let him do this! If he doesn't get the heck out of here soon,he'll die along with me!_ she thought,slamming her fist on the charred floor.

"Neutron! Forget about me! Just get out of here!"

Jimmy glared at her. "Are you kidding!? No! I am not leaving you here!" he yelled,shoving the table harder.

"Jimmy-"

"Forget it!"

"Jimmy, listen!"

"I said, FORGET IT!" he shouted,then immediately doubled over in a coughing fit,further alarming the blonde.

Quickly covering his face with his hand,he mumbled something to her but his voice was too muffled to make out.

 _Crud. This...smoke...ugh i can't think straight! I gotta get us outta here and fast!_

He shoved the table as hard as he could,but as he tried he could feel weakness setting into his limbs as his vision swam and his head began to pound.

"Neutron i will NOT say it again! Get out of here!" Cindy shouted at the top of her lungs,resulting in her starting her own fit of coughs.

Both kids stopped dead though when a familiar raspy voice suddenly cut through the roaring pillars of flames. "Jimmy!? Cindy!? Come on guys,where are you?"

 _Timmy_? the both thought.

Jimmy tried to call out but all that came out were ragged coughs so Cindy took it upon herself.

"Timmy! We're over here!"

There was no answer except for hurried footsteps crunching through the fallen debris.  
Pushing a wooden board aside,Timmy appeared within their sights,now dry from the heat of the flames and rushed over. Without a word,he looked at the boy genius,silently asking for an update.

"She's caught under *Cough* this table."

"Man,how many times do i gotta save your sorry butt?"

"Turner *cough* now is not the time."

Letting out a small cough of his own,he nodded. "Alright move over."

"Wait! Timmy pull your shirt over your nose."

"What? Why?"

"*Cough* To keep yourself from breathing in as much smoke."

"Oh,right." Pulling his pink shirt over his face,he got next to his friend and readied himself.

"Come on,we can do this." Timmy turned to his dizzied friend with a look of determination as Jimmy looked back. "Let's get her outta here dude."

Seeing that determination on his face,brought on his own and he nodded. "Alright,ready?"

"Go!"

Shoving with all their strength, they practically roared as the table began to move,leaving Cindy impressed.

 _Heh,guess those numbskulls can actually accomplish a task together without bloodshed._

With one final heave,the table was off to the side and Cindy was free.

"Can you stand?" Jimmy asked,voice noticeably lower in volume as he offered her his hand.

"I *cough* think so. I don't think it's broken."

Taking her crush's hand,she forced herself to stand and with Timmy right beside them,they all made a break for the exit.

"Turner,why are you here?" Jimmy asked as they ran,voice muffled by his shirt.

"It's a long story that i don't feel like telling right now. To sum it up though,something really freaking weird is going on."

"Yeah no kidding." he thought,he would've responded,but he felt himself quickly becoming too tired to. Dodging more flames and narrowly avoiding being crushed by falling material,the three quickly felt that it was becoming harder and harder to breathe. Relief washed over them however when they saw they weren't too far from the exit.

"We're almost there! Come on!" Cindy said,dashing straight for it.

Before he could go too far,Timmy quickly grabbed Jimmy's arm. "Neutron,we gotta get to my house and fast. Let her get to the others,we'll meet up with them later."

He turned and opened his mouth to snap a rude reply at him,but quickly realized there was no time for that. _If we weren't in the middle of a collapsing,burning building i would knock him one for expecting me to do that,but..._

More debris fell from above and one small piece of hot metal managed to nick the side of Timmy's face. Jimmy immediately forgot his anger when he saw Timmy quickly let go and hiss in pain, a small trickle of blood trailing down his cheek. Concern flashed in the older one's eyes. "You okay?" he asked.

Timmy gave a quick nod.

"Yeah that stings,but I'll live. Let's just get out of here,alright? I know you're worried but she and the others will be fine."

Jimmy sighed. ""Alright fine,i assume you have your Re-Caller?"

"I assume you don't?"

"No."

"Figures,alright let's ditch this place."

* * *

"Children! Children,please!" Wanda shouted at the three teenagers that now sat in her godchild's bedroom.

Danny had made good on his promise and arrived quickly after the call,apon arriving he was met with a nervous Jenny and a pissed off Moony,who was mad about something he didn't care to listen to. Now they had all been frantically talking all at once trying to come up with a plan,until Wanda had had enough.  
Realizing what they had been doing was not wielding results,they all sighed.

"This is just a disaster without Jimmy here,he's so much better at coming up with a plan than any of us it seems." Moony said,flopping backwards onto the floor with a thump.

"It would help if you weren't trying to dominate the conversation." Danny mumbled.

"Excuse me!?" she shouted in retort,necklace and eyes flashing red. "I was not!"

"Yeah,you were."

"Danny stop,don't stir her up." Wanda scolded. "Here's what i think you three should do. If Timmy isn't back in ten minutes,you three should go after him. Alright?"

Moony's eyes went wide. "Wait,where did Timmy go?"

Everyone in the room face-palmed,although Cosmo just did it for fun. "Wanda does this all the time to me,i wonder why?" he wondered aloud.

"Did it really take you this long to notice he was gone?" Jenny asked,hand still on her face.

"Yes! Look in case you haven't noticed,I'm clueless as hell,k? Now will someone ignore my stupidity and just answer my question?"

"He went to Retroville to go look for Jimmy. His reason was that Jimmy wasn't answering his Re-caller."

The teenage Siren shot up onto her feet,eyes now glowing brighter. "What the hell are we waiting around here for then! Screw waiting ten minutes,we should go find him now!"

Wanda realized she had to act fast. "Woah! Moony calm down! He may not look like it,but he can handle himself,besides i doubt there was anything weird going on. I'm sure Jimmy just got busy and was too distracted to notice the call."

Before the sixteen year old could respond to that,a familiar portal flashed into reality and the two boys leaped out of it,landing on the floor similarly to how Moony had a half hour ago. Danny and Jenny almost had to leap out of it's way when it appeared.  
Alarms went off like crazy in each person's head when they saw the condition of the two. Burns,coughs,torched clothes and Timmy bleeding slightly from a wound on his face.

The two stirred and stood up brushing themselves off as the other's stared,mouths all agape.

"What?" Timmy asked,clueless while Jimmy attempted to pull himself together.

Every head was trying to think of a response but there was simply one and only Moony had the mind to say it.

"What hell happened to you two?"

Timmy wiped the soot off his clothes and let out a harsh cough. "This storm happened. That's what."

Everyone blinked,confused.

"Uh,in case you somehow haven't noticed...it's raining. How did rain burn and cut you?" Danny asked,a bit of snarkiness in his tone.

Jimmy took a deep breath in an effort to clear his airways. "It wasn't the rain specifically. Lightning struck my school and it set fire to the cafeteria. Cindy and I got caught in it,but for once Timmy made himself useful." he finished with a snide smirk aimed at the boy.

Timmy quickly got all up in his face,almost pouting. "That's some way to treat someone who just saved your butt! Again!"

"Timmy,calm down." Wanda intervened. "You and Jimmy should sit down and rest a while and let me bandage those wounds. Last thing i need is either of you getting an infection."

Jimmy smiled to himself at just how motherly Wanda was. It was heartwarming to hear. _If only his actual parents were like that..._

As the two were sat down on the floor,the three teenagers simply stood,dumbfounded.

"Wow,i feel so useless right now." Moony stated.

"I think i can relate." Jenny responded.

Danny smacked his forehead. "We just stood here while those two could've died for all we knew."

"Aw come on guys,don't start that." Timmy remarked,giving them an 'Are you kidding me' look.

"Yeah-ungh! You guys couldn't have known. Besides,we're okay and that's all that matters. No need to downgrade yourselves."

Timmy shrugged. "Danny and Jenny shouldn't but i wouldn't mind if Moony did."

"Timmy!" Wanda shouted in disapproval.

"What!?"

Moony smiled and rolled her emerald eyes. _And there's the Timmy i know._

Once the two were bandaged up,Wanda took a float back and looked them over. "Well now there's the manner of your clothes."

The two looked down and only now noticed their singed clothes. "Well. Shoot." Timmy said,getting up to get a new shirt.

Danny leaned against a wall,one leg raised against it. "You should probably head home and change Jimmy."

"I would but after what happened today,mom and dad would in no way let me come back. I'm better off staying here."

Wanda put her hands on her hips. "Well you're certainly not staying in torched clothes young man. Timmy do you have a spare shirt Jimmy could wear? You two seem to have the same size clothes."

Jimmy's eyes widened and then narrowed. "Oh no! No,there is NO way I'm wearing one of Turner's shirts!"

Timmy turned from his dresser and glared back at him. "What's wrong with my shirts!?"

"They're pink!"

"PfffHAHAHAHA!"

Two bursts of laughter suddenly rang out at that statement silencing the argument temporarily. Turning they saw Moony and Danny both practically killing themselves laughing. Moony hadn't removed herself from the floor from the start but Danny was now down there with her,while Jenny kinda just watched not getting it.  
After a while,the laughter died down a bit and they looked up to the annoyed faces of the two younger boys.

"Are you done?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah,i think I'm good. Danny?"

"I think I'm good."

"Why was that so funny you two?" Jenny finally asked.

"Boys commonly dislike pink and Jimmy usually sounds so dignified that it was hilarious to hear him say something so juvenile." Moony answered.

Jimmy blinked in surprise. _I sound dignified?_

Timmy gave the teenager a wtf face. _Neutron sounds dignified?_

"Hm,makes sense. Tuck,Brad,and Sheldon never wear pink. Although Tuck sometimes wears dresses..."

"Anyway,seriously though why does everyone rag on pink?" Timmy asked.

"It's a girly color and you should be ashamed for wearing it." Jimmy responded,folding his arms.

"But i like pink!"

Wanda sighed,although not without noticing that Moony seemed to have an idea.

"Moony,what is it?"

Within a moment,she did a snapping her fingers motion,although there was no sound as she couldn't actually snap her fingers.

"I got it! Hold on." she said,activating another portal and jumping into it.

Timmy and Jimmy stopped mid-argument and the other two kids simply watched the portal,waiting for something to happen.

After a few minutes,Moony came back through it and it dissipated.

"Moony,what are you doing?" Danny asked,kinda dreading the answer.

As a response,she chucked a bundle of clothing into Jimmy's lap. "There,now you have clean clothes to wear,and they're not pink. Also FYI you constantly wear red,which is technically a shade of pink."

The silence was real as no one could think of a way to react,so Timmy went with; "Ha! Burn!" he mocked,while pointing at his friend.

Ignoring both jabs at his ego,he un-bundled the clothing. In it was a pair of long black pants with a white stripe going down each leg and an electric yellow T-shirt. Both were only a slightly bigger size than his own. _Wait...why would she have boys clothing for an eleven or twelve year old?_

"Well Neutron are you gonna put them on or sit in blackened clothing all day?" Timmy asked.

He then glanced out the window.

"Or night?"

Jimmy sighed. "I'm going,be right back."

He got up and walked into the bathroom in the room and shut the door.

"Wait,it's nighttime already?" Jenny asked,looking out the window herself.

"Dang,where did the day go?"

"School was almost over for me when i left..."

Danny stretched. "Well,i think I'm gonna head home. I assume we'll meet up tomorrow to hopefully do something about this storm or whatever?"

"I would think so-"

 _ **CRASH**_

"AH JEEZ!" Moony cried as the lightning flash and startled her,causing her eyes to flash a dangerous crimson for a split second.

About a split-second later,Jimmy threw open the bathroom door,now in his change of outfit. "What the HECK was that!?"

Timmy who was now clinging to the top of his dresser looked fearfully out the window. "Lightning."

Jimmy looked at him,jaw agape. "That's not lightning! That's an explosion!"

"Nope it was lightning."

"Well,let's just-"

Static slowly started to become audible and as it did,each Nicktoon felt a sizzling pain crawl up their arms.

"Engh! What the-"

"It's the Re-Callers! They're-"

"Neutron what is-"

"Everyone get your Re-Callers off now!"

Heeding the boy genius advice,each kid quickly slipped it off their arms and let them hit the floor where the seemed to blow a fuse and each left a trail of smoke rising into the air.

"What the heck just happened?" Danny asked.

"That lightning...somehow it must have been so prominent that it short circuited the devices." Jimmy responded.

Danny gave him a look. "And again in English please?"

"The lightning blew up the Re-Callers."

"Ah."

"Wait,does this mean we can't go home?" Jenny asked,suddenly even more worried.

"At the moment,yes."

"Oh my god...what do we do!?" Moony asked,panicking.

Danny face-palmed. "Great..."

Wanda knew she had to defuse this fast. "Now everyone calm down,what's gonna happen is that because you all are stuck here,you'll all spend the night here and then Jimmy's gonna fix them tomorrow,right?" she asked,turning to him.

"Oh,yeah i can fix them. It just may take a while to fix all four."

"Are we gonna have to sleep in the same room again?" Timmy asked,clearly not into that idea.

Again? "No. Danny and Jimmy? You two will bunk in here with Timmy. Jenny and Moony? There's a guest bedroom down the hall. You two will have that room."

"Alright,come on Jen. You heard the fairy." Moony stated,standing and heading for the door with the robotic female right behind her.

 _Well she sure changed her tone quickly..._ she thought,leaving the room.

Danny,who was now sitting where Jenny had been before when she was alone sweat-dropped. "I love how things can't stop being awkward for ten seconds."

"What's awkward? It's a sleepover!" Cosmo shouted gleefully,flying around in a circle and making the three boys dizzy.

"Oh that's right,Cosmo's here."

Jimmy,choosing to just accept their predicament turned to the floating pink-haired guardian. "We aren't sleeping on the floor,are we?"

She shook her head. "Oh no,here." With a wave of her wand,two air mattresses materialized on the floor each with a pillow and blanket.

"Oh,thanks Wanda."

"Yeah,thanks."

"No problem kids." she said,giving them a sweet smile. "Now Timmy? Do you need help getting down from there?" she asked him,diverting attention to the fact that Timmy was still on top of his dresser.

"Uh,no?"

Jimmy sighed again. "I got him." He walked over and held out his arms. "Here,come on i gotcha."

As he got down,Danny moved to one of the mattresses and removed his shoes. Placing them at the edge. "My parents are gonna kill me."

Wanda,seeing his concern,floated over. "Don't worry,I'll explain to them that it's not any fault of yours."

He looked up and gave her a look of amusement. "You never turn that mother thing off,do you?"

"Nope,never have..." she turned back to the two younger boys. "Never will."

* * *

Walking into the room Wanda spoke of,Jenny felt unnerved having to be in such a close proximity to Moony. She seemed to shift between thoughts and behaviors so quickly it gave off a feeling of unpredictability. The kind that would make someone paranoid that said person would kill them in their sleep with no warning and being that she now had to share a room with her for an entire night,her uneasiness was fairly warranted.

One thing that Moony wasn't though,was oblivious.

"Jenny? Are you okay?" she asked,sitting on the bed's edge.

"Hm? Yeah,why do you ask?"

"Jenny,you may be a robot,but your eyes are just as readable as a human's."

 _As a human's...it's like she doesn't even consider herself as one._

"What do you mean?"

"You have paranoia written all over your face. You don't like me very much,do you?"

"Wh-wha-no! I-"

"I'm not upset if that's what you're worried about. I don't like myself either."

"No that's not what i-" she stopped and composed herself. "It's not that i don't like you...it's just that i don't feel entirely safe around you."

She flinched upon finishing that statement,knowing instantly it was the wrong way to word that.

Moony simply looked away and shut her eyes. "It's okay,trust me. I know I'm weird and not in the good way like you or Danny are. I'm weird in a scary and untrustworthy way,and I'm sorry. I really don't mean to come off like that."

Jenny lowered her eye ridges seemingly in sympathy.

"Jenny,do you know what a mental disorder is?"

"A what? Is that when something is wrong with one's mental state?"

"Just about. It's when there's something wrong with how a person's brain functions."

"A person's brain can malfunction? I assume through injury?"

Moony frowned and glanced to the side. "Well yes,but I'm referring to malfunctions caused by something besides head trauma. Sometimes humans are born with mutations of some kind. You know that right?"

Jenny nodded. "Yeah,it's usually rare but it can pretty freaky."

Moony nodded. "Well,not all mutations are physical. Sometimes children are born with a small mutation in their brain and that causes them to behave differently than normal children."

"Huh. Never noticed anything like that."

"Sometimes it's harder to spot than you think. These mutations are referred to as Mental disorders or disabilities as quite often it renders the child incapable of doing basic things such as walking or speaking."

Jenny gasped,clearly horrified. "That's awful! There are kids who have to live their lives like that!?"

"Yup,unfortunately. There's usually a kind of scale that helps to decide how disabled someone is so they can get the help they need. It's sad,really."

Hand to forehead. "Oh my gosh...i never knew humans had to deal with such awful things...but why are you telling me this?"

"Because those kids i mentioned,I'm one of them." she finally confessed.

Jenny stood rigid. "What? But you said that those kids couldn't walk or talk! And you just did both!"

"Remember i said there was a scale? Well I'm on the higher functioning part of that scale,but just because i can talk and walk doesn't mean there isn't anything wrong with me. I has what's known as High Functioning Autism or HFA as i call it. I have no physical limitations...but i have more mental ones than i care to admit."

"This is really complicated..."

"Yeah i know...anyways...I'm tired. Do you want the bed? Cause i can take the floor."

Jenny was caught off guard by the sudden change in subject,but guessed she was trying to avoid discussing her own issues,so she didn't try to change it back.

"Nah,it doesn't make much difference to me. Go ahead and take the bed. I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah,don't worry." she said with an innocent smile that Moony appreciated.

She learned at an early age that most people are cruel and uncaring of what happens to people like her,but the Nicktoons did care about people and what happens to them and in her eyes that made them true heroes.

"Alright,if you say so..." she finished,lifting the comforter on the bed and crawling underneath it. Closing her eyes and quickly falling asleep. Even though she knew it was a tad creepy,she watched for a moment. She noticed how when people sleep their breathing slows and their faces become serene and emotionless. Being that she doesn't breathe,she always wondered why it slowed and why it didn't seem to affect their health. She always had questions about things like that.

Sighing and registering all the info that had just been dumped on her,she grabbed a spare pillow and blanket from under the bed and soon fell asleep as well.

* * *

"Aw shoot!"

"Ha! I own you at this game Neutron!"

While the girls had quickly fallen asleep,the boys...not so much. Well,Danny was trying to sleep. Emphasis on trying.

"I told you Turner. I don't play video games much. That's more Sheen's thing."

Timmy rolled his eyes,fiddling proudly with the controller in his hands. "Well you should. Then maybe you wouldn't suck so much."

Jimmy sighed and let his head fall on the pillow in front of him. They were both laying stomach-down on the floor,a pillow under both of their elbows for support. Danny himself was laying back on his air mattress,one leg crossed over his knee. He even resorted to putting earbuds in his ears and turning the music up on his phone in an attempt to drown out the younger gamers.

"There is actually a game i play constantly that i am good at. Somehow i doubt you've heard of it though."

"It's probably some game where you solve math problems for fun. Bleh." To add further insult,he stuck his tongue out.

"Well yes and no. It's a puzzle based game but trust me,it's not what you think it is."

Timmy dropped his controller in annoyance and flopped down on his pillow. "Like it matters. If you like it and it's puzzle based, it's proven BORING!"

Jimmy smirked,which the younger one was not expecting. "There's killer robots in it."

Timmy's eyes widened. "You're kidding."

"Nope."

"In that case,i am IN! What game is it?"

Jimmy leaned in and whispered the game's name in his ear. And thanks to Wanda they had it within seconds.

Danny leaned to his left and saw that they had gotten quieter. Thinking this was his chance,he shut off the lamp above him and with his music still playing in his ears,got under his covers and tried to sleep.

As the two started playing,Timmy noticed that despite the game being science-based(because it's Jimmy,of course it's science based) it was actually amusing him. They had come across a character from the start that seemed none too bright,but he was pretty funny and his British accent only added to the humor.

"So why is our character mute?" he asked his friend as he started going through the game's puzzles.

"At first i thought it was because she was simply another silent protagonist,but then i found out that the company that made this game actually had a reason for it. You've seen how the characters seem to insult her constantly?"

"Wait,we're playing as a chick?"

"Not the point. The reason is she simply doesn't want to give the robots the satisfaction of hearing her respond."

"Ah,so what up with the freaky female robot that is so incredibly calm about the subject of murder?"

"Oh yeah,you find out later."

"Is it wrong that I'm imagining Jenny in her place?"

Jimmy dropped the controller upon hearing that. He then turned to his friend and gave him a look. "Thanks for that image."

"You're welcome,so is the little blue dude gonna be okay?"

"Stop asking for spoilers!"

"Boys?"

Both stopped what they were doing and turned their heads behind them and lifted their front halves to face the pink fairy.

"Yeah?" they said at the same time.

"It's late you two,and goodness knows what you're gonna have to deal with tomorrow,so i recommend getting to bed now."

As expected,Timmy's response to that was to flop back onto the pillow dramatically and whine about how he wasn't tired. Jimmy however was.

"Turner,suck it up. Let's just go to bed."

He gave a long exaggerated sigh and said; "Fine." and gathered his pillow,shut off his TV and crawled into his bed while Jimmy crawled into his own makeshift.

"Goodnight boys!" Wanda said cheerfully as she shut off the lights and poofed into the fishbowl where Cosmo had been for a while.

If someone had been watching,they would've noticed how each kid looked so innocent and harmless as they slept. Their slow breathing and content faces made them look like they couldn't hurt anything,until one o' clock in the morning when their content,serene faces contorted into fear-filled anguish.


End file.
